polaqufandomcom-20200214-history
Zlcak, Country of
Zlcak is a collection of tribes, spanning over two islands in the south-west of Polaqu. Language Zlcak, which means 'common' (in Zlcak), is a simple and efficient language for communication. It is particularly well adapted to giving orders and other martial uses and hence many military terms in other languages are stolen from Zlcak. However, Zlcak is not the language that one would use to express complicated ideas or concepts. Hence, most Zlcak scholars know Elven or Gnomish. Terminology Country (n): Zlcak (Zil-kak) Country (adj): Zlcak Person (n): Zlcak People (n) : Zlcaks Language (n) : Zlcak These terms follow the simplified general rules of simplified syntax and grammar of Zlcak's primary language, Zlcak. Location Zlcak is the generic name for a collection of united tribes that reside on the islands of Thammatek and Jakrimith. Politics INTERNAL Zlcak is run by a group of generals, two from each tribe, who reside and work in Plor forest. Zlcak is best described as a police state. However, every citizen is a member of the combined police / armed forces. And thus crime is minimal. Crime is punished pretty harshly in Zlcak with formal trials are often being replaced by unanimous group consented lynching. EXTERNAL Zlcak maintains a friendly-neutral approach to its neighbours. They see them as worthy trading partners but not reliable allies. Geography Hirganti Ranges(Central Thammatek) This mountain range is the habitat of the legendary Hirganti Barbarians, one of the many tribes absorbed into the Zlcak coalition. Gondil Forest(South Thammatek) This forest is home to those tribes adapted to jungle living, particularly intense jungle living at that. The forest has many myths and stories, but for every tall story there is a true one. Plor Forest(North-West Thammatek) A much more inhabitable forest than its southern cousin, Plor contains less monsters and more humans. Despite the human abundance, the tribesmen treat the forest well and don't take kindly to those who do not. The Plains (North-East Thammatek) Most of the country's academics and merchants reside in the plain areas. Visitors to Thammatek generally dock in either Zlcak Capital City (northernmost point) or Geloc (other side of the bay). Sea of Thammatek (North Thammatek) This is Thammateks largest lake. It is located directly above a small opening that leads to the core of the globe, and is thus a pleasantly warm 27 (degrees Celcius) all year around. Badwin Ranges (South Jakrimith) This is the site of the largest battle Jakrimith ever fought. The ruins, graveyards and abandoned temporary housing that decoarates the hills and mountains now house the creatures that dwell in this region. Lalith Forest (North Jakrimith) The Jakrimith tribes absorbed into the Zlcak coalition mostly reside in this forest. These Zlcaks are slightly (but noticeably) more heavy-set than their southern cousins and have a proud tradition of elaborate facial, arm and chest tattoos. Culture Zlcak's barbaric heritage has had perpetuating effects all throughout its modern culture. Despite Zlcak's large cities, libraries and universities, its countrymen still frequently pass their time by engaging in unarmed duels. War, in all of its forms, is the most respected thing in Zlcak culture. Every inhabitant of the two isles is trained in the Zlcak army or navy. Politicians and scientists engage in games like chess and go. Zlcaks are proud of their martial capabilities, tending to carry their much respected sidearms and polearms at all times. Men and women are considered equal in Zlcak culture, additionally there is no common racial bias (but of course there are always some). One of the more famous tribes are the Hirganti barbarians, who devastatingly combine hardcore military training with ruthless barbaric living, are one of the most feared human forces in polaqu. "He fights like a Hirganti" being a common compliment for able combatants in Polaqu. The latest addition to the Zlcak people are the Jakrimith tribes, who now consist of a blend of the original inhabitats with the residing invaders. Their descendants hold no grudges, but the war is a taboo. The current tribe members tattoo themselves heavily, partially due to a much more artistic tendancy than their southern cousins. Additionally, their buildings, weapons and machines are more elaborate and pretty. Military At age 7, Zlcak children are indoctrinated into the Zlcak armed forces. They are schooled in literature, geography and mathematics as well, but with the transparent aim to advance their martial capabilities. This training is coupled with hand to hand combat, weapons and tactics training. At age 13, the now initiated Zlcak teenager is returned to society to pursue whatever career path they wish. If the country were to go to war, the entire healthy populace would be recalled into the armed forces. This overwhelming number of soldiers makes Zlcak an formidable adversary for any country. Mechanical aspects Every man and woman above the age of 13 in Zlcak has at least one level of warrior or fighter. (Replace levels of commoner with warrior levels). People from the mountains have instead at least one level in barbarian. Barrackses, forts and strongholds are abundant throughout the two islands. Be sure to equip these with advanced (at least for medieval times) weaponry. They are educated, but with the specific focus of war, and hence would have many war machines. All adversaries in this area should fight with tactics as if they had high intelligences. They should all wield weapons that compliment the weapons of their teammates. Most enemies should also have a selection of both ranged and melee weapons.